


Shipping Ship

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Tim ships BatRiddler and drags the other Robins in on his new obsession of getting Bruce and Edward together at any means necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

The conference room in Wayne Enterprises had been book all day.

No one knew what was going on in there. They had asked each other, gossiped round trying to figure out what was going on since everyone had gotten the memo that the room was off limits unless they had an invitation. 

Even the Boss seemed confused when he came in greeting everyone. Some of those who thought themselves closer to him asked who he was having a meeting with. Which in turn Bruce told them there was no meeting, just that his third son Tim Drake-Wayne had asked if he could use it for a project. They had other conference rooms so he let him use the main one. 

An hour later Tim Wayne walked in with a cart with a bag, some folders, a projector, his laptop, along with food from a nearby Batman Burger place. They watched him push it into the room before coming back leaving before returning with a large poster board that was cover with a tarp. He wheeled it to the conference room before closing the door.

They wondered what he was up to but the room wasn’t visible from the outside of it. 

\--

Jason stepped out of the elevator with the invitation card in his hand looking up. Workers stopped to look at him but he ignored them as he walked towards the conference room. Earlier he had gotten an invitation from Tim to meet at the WE main conference room. 

“Jay!” 

Turning around Jason saw Dick walked towards him grinning looking like he had just gotten out of work since he was still wearing his police uniform. As happy as ever Dick bounced up to him giving him a hug calling him little brother. 

“Yeah, you say little but I’m taller than you.” 

“You’ll always be younger.” Dick grinned before seeing the paper in his hand. “You got one too?” 

“Yeah.” Flipping it over Jason looked at Dick. “Any idea what’s it about?” 

“No.” 

“Move.” 

Both Jason and Dick jumped back not having sense Damian, now thirteen, as the walked right between them and on to the conffeance room without so much as looking back. They both looked at each other with the same thought that Damain was going to out Bat the Bat one day. 

“Looks like almost all of us are here.” Dick smiled. “All we need now is- Cassandra!” 

“Dude, what the hell?!” Jason jumped when Dick screamed only to see that see she had somehow appeared beside him out of thin air. “Don’t do that! F***...” 

She smiled before walking through the door. 

\--

“Thank you all for coming.” Tim smiled as all five of them sat down each with their own meal laid out in front of them with a name tag on it. “Please eat before we get down to the reason why I called you here.” 

Cassandra opened her’s searching for the toy inside smiling when she pulled out a Black Bat. 

“Awesome I got myself!” Dick grinned unwrapping it and the little batons that came with it. “Wow, they really put some detail into this.” 

“I got Red Hood.” Jason tugged at the helmet. “Nope, it doesn't come off.” 

Damian placed his Robin figured down smirking at it before eating his food. “What are we doing here?”

“Not yet.” Tim took his figure out putting the bo staff in before he peeked into the bag again looking at something before eating his food. “So, how’s everyone?” 

“Yeah, what are you up too, Tim?” Jason asked taking a big bite out of his burger. “You wouldn’t go through all this trouble just for us to have a lunch.” 

“Alright fine.” TIm got put before wheeling the board in front of the large table where he had been sitting before pulling it off. “This is why I invited all of you here.” 

On the board right in the middle was a picture was Bruce standing there at GCPD ball where they raised money and right next to him was Edward Nygma, reformed from Riddler who had helped solve a mystery and was invited so they had ended up standing next to each other. 

The picture had them clapping looking at someone so they mean someone had taken the picture, they voted it must have been Tim, so they all looked at him. Smiling Tim took out five folders each handing them one, color coded of course, before he took out a pointer stick pointing it to the picture. 

“I ship this.” 

Everyone paused. 

“I ship this so hard, I could die from it.” Tim moved the pointer circling the picture. “They are destined to be with each other and have no freaking clue so I need your help to get them together.” 

There was a long pause when Jason broke. “Holy shit, so, I’m not the only one who f***ing sees it!” 

“I knew it!” Dick shouted standing up. “I knew it since I was ten!” 

Cassandra was standing up with her arms stretched up high with peace signs and she was grinning and doing a little dance. 

“I love this family.” Tim smiled. “Okay, so we need to get them together.” 

“What’s happening here?” Damian was looking at all of them confused. “Father… and Nygma?” 

“Come on, Dami, you started calling us by our first names,” Dick tried to ruffle his hair but his hand was pushed away, “You can call Edward by his name.” 

“I’m sorry, I just feel like I walk into a meeting room where Tim just said he shipped Father with Nygma.” 

“Oh, I did.” Tim nodded still smiling before pulling out more pictures pinning them onto the board along with red strings crossing to them. “I put together all the places they are going to be most likely to bump into each other, but there’s only five so we need to find aay on how to get them together.” 

“What about Gotham’s Charity drive?” Jason got up writing it down before pinning it to the borad with a side note. “It’s be a maybe.” 

“Don’t forget that Edward comes to WE when he needs to fix his stuff since Bruce offered.” Dick jumped up scribbling it down. “There. What else.” 

“That’s a good idea.” Tim looked it over before going to his food back taking out the two extra toys he had gotten. “I got these so we can keep out goal in mind.” 

“Aw, it’s a little Batman and Riddler!” Dick leaned down moving them around until ti looked like they were holding hands. “Looking this could be a cake topper.” 

Cassandra wrote down an idea before sticking it with the other ideas. 

Damian just sat there “Wait… is this really happening?”

Cassandra have gave him a quick thumbs up as the youngest sat there watching them go over ideas ,plans, somehow they had managed to set up a schedule on how to get their Father and Nygma together. Still site confused he looked at the Batman and Riddler figures holding hands. 

“This is really happening,” Damian groaned running his head. “I hate to ask this, Tim, but what is the name of this operation?”

“Operation: I Ship It.”


	2. Chapter 2

Damian looked at the backpack he was handed. Opening it he found their usual assortment of spying equipment. He rumbled through a little bit before closing it. Looking up he watched the board for a moment before shrugging and tossing it onto his back. 

“Alright….” Damian said in a monotone voice. “When is this starting?”

“Oh it’s starting tonight.” Tim smiled before pushing. “We need to get them at the same restaurant.” 

“I got it covered!” Dick took out his phone. “I won this free dinner at Le…. Le…. whatever, that French place that just opened up. I’ll take it to Edward with a congrats on being a good citizen or something like that.” 

“Where did you get that?” Asked Jason as he was going through his phone. “Alright, I told Roy to hack Edward’s schedule.” 

“Why didn’t you ask em?” Tim asked offended. “I’m way better than your boyfriend.” 

“And if Edward traces it back to WE?” 

“Fair enough.” Signed Tim before he pulled out five tablets. “We’ll write on these. If we use teach it’s a liability.” 

Cassandra took her’s before pulling out a little black bat sticker and placing it on her notebook. SMiling she sat back down. 

“Alright, Roy changed his meeting for this event to tonight.” Jason smirked texting his boyfriend back smirking. “Alright, Timmers, who’s going to dinner.” 

“Damian and I.” 

“How come we can’t go?” Dick whinned.

“Because Cassandra is supposed to be resting, Jason told Bruce he wasn’t in town yet so he could bang Roy, and you lied to him saying you had work when you were actually planning on staying home binge watching Grace and Frankie on Netflix.” 

“Their badass old amazing women!” Dick tired to defend. “Besides have you’ve seen what they were going to do-”

“We don’t care, Dickhead.” Jason slapped his hand over his mouth. “Alright, so we pack all this up then?” 

“No, we don’t,” Tim pressed a few buttons on the wall. It opened with a secret room. “We can store everything we need here.” 

“Alright, let’s pack this stuff up and get to work people.” Jason said before pausing and looking at Cassandra. “I really was here to bang Roy.” 

She gave him an ‘I know.’ look.’

\--

As Bruce fixed his tie he glances over as Tim who was trying not to look tired. Checking the time Bruce reached into pocket pulling out a bottle of pills taking out the two that Tim needed before walking over to him holding his hand out. 

It took Tim a second but he held out his hand for the pills before popping them into his mouth swallowing them as Bruce handed him some water. Shaking his head Tim looked backed to the red carpet blinking slowly. 

“You know you have to take them every day, twice a day.” 

“I forgot,” Tim tried to act normal but failed when a hand came to rest on his forehead. “I’m okay… Just want to get that lobster I love so much.” 

“...if you have a fever later were coming home.” 

“...Okay.” Came a soft reply before Tim looked up. “What if they have lava cake?” 

“We’ll see if your feeling better,” Bruce smiled reaching over to pat TIm’s cheek, checking to see if they were hot, “Alright?” 

“Yes,” 

“Damian, are you ready?” 

“I’m ready,” In walked Damian with his phone in his hand scrolling. “Are we leaving yet?” 

“Yes, I think that’s everyone except, Jason.” 

“Jason’s not in town yet.” Tim said trying not to raise any flags. “He’s ocming in tomorrow isn’t he?” 

“No, he’s here but since Roy moved into Oliver’s Gotham penthouse, I know that Jason made a beeline over there first.” 

“Tt.” 

Tim nodded. “So, can we go yet?” 

“Let’s go, boys.” 

\--

Through the binoculars Cassandra watched as her family entered the restaurant. She zoomed on a few more cars looking for a certain one. Pausing she reached into her bag pulling out a sandwich that Alfred had packed her. 

Taking a bite she continued to look out before going back to looking for a certain car. After five more minutes a car, red, much to the occupant’s dismay, pulled up to the valet getting out. Smiling she took out her note book drawing a quick stick figure with a cane, a car, a plus sign with loge of the restaurant. 

She watched Edward take the ticket nodded speaking to the young teenager before heading inside. Nodding she sat up to eat her sandwich. For now she’d have to wait until later to hear from Tim and Damian if it was a success as her job was just to make sure she got there. 

Packing up her things Cassandra thought about where to go for the night. The Manor? Roy’s? Dick’s apartment? Dick said he was going to be cooking… well… maybe she’d make sure Jason was actually sleeping with Roy than decided. 

\--

“Look at them, Cass!” Dick cried. “They feel so left out!” 

Cassandra stared at the screen. To be honest she rather be watching Unbreakable but she continued to watch it until a horrible smell came from the kitchen. Eyes wide she looked towards the kitchen as her stomach flipped a bit. 

“The casseroles done!” Jumping backwards as if it was nothing to do a backflip off the couch Dick hurried to the kitchen. “I’ll serve you some!” 

Horrified she grabbed her things jumping out the window. 

\--

Roy’s heart was racing as Jason kissed him deeply. They were on his bed in the master bedroom. It had started out with Jason helping him move some things into the room when they started talking before kissing that turned into a makeout session before it moved to the bed. 

After a few more minutes of kissing Jason pulled back kissing the redhead’s jaw before trailing down leaving butterfly kissed until he got to the sensitive part of his neck running his tongue over the vein before sucking on it. 

Roy moaned running his hands through the coarse black hair whispering his name as a hand slipped under his shirt. Things were getting wonderful hot when a sudden swoosh of a window sliding up made them both snap to the window as Cassandra climbed in with her eyes covered with one hand before she jumping down flipping her hand to keep them out of view as she ran out of the room. 

“...”

“....”

“...Get off, Jay.” 

“Yeah, the moment’s passed..”


End file.
